


Not a Soul Around

by CountDorku



Series: Glimmadora Week 3: The Monster Is Loose [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Beaches, F/F, Glimmadora Week 3, Stargazing, Wilderness Survival, or moongazing I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: Adora and Glimmer spend a brief period marooned on a tropical island.Set sometime during season 2.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3: The Monster Is Loose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Not a Soul Around

Glimmer made a low, frustrated noise and kicked at the ruin of their ship. “That could’ve gone better.”

“Hey, I did my best-” said Adora defensively.

Glimmer took a deep breath. “Sorry, Adora. I didn’t mean to imply it was your fault. Just that, well, now we’re stuck on a deserted island. At least we took out the Horde flotilla.”

“Wish we could’ve all stayed on the same ship. I’ll bet Mermista would be able to get us off here.”

“Blame the Horde for trying to outflank Salineas.” Glimmer shrugged. “We could build a raft, but it’s probably not worth the effort. Bow knew where we were headed, Mermista knows how to navigate, and Sea Hawk knows how to…” She paused for a moment, trying to find something positive to say in this context about the man who was Definitely 100% Not Mermista’s Boyfriend Stop Asking. “Sink ships, so they’ll probably be finished with the drone ships and come looking for us within a day or so. If this island wasn’t so isolated, I could teleport us somewhere, but…”

“And if the Horde drone ships hadn’t been designed to explode when seriously damaged, we might have been able to salvage one.”

“Thanks, Entrapta,” said Glimmer sardonically.

Adora scanned the horizon. The island they were on was a ring of sand and trees around further ocean; she could follow the beach all the way around, if she wanted.

“We’re on an atoll,” said Glimmer.

Adora’s brow wrinkled, and she said, “Atoll?”

“A long time ago, there was a volcano here. Coral grew up around the sides, and then it sank, leaving the coral.” Glimmer shrugged. “Brightmoon geography lessons, can’t beat ‘em for stuff that isn’t actually much use.”

“The Horde never told me any of that,” said Adora softly. “How much else is there that I could have been learning, that they never bothered to tell me?”

“Don’t worry, Adora.” Glimmer pulled her into a hug. “You’ve got the entire rest of your life to learn things and do things that the Horde didn’t want you to; you’re just doing it in a different order than I did. It’s okay.”

“Thanks, Glim.” Adora soaked up the hug for a few moments. “We should probably round up some survival stuff. My Horde training _did_ cover fishing, and there should be supplies for it in what’s left of our ship, so I should be able to arrange dinner, at least.”

“I’ll grab some driftwood-”

“No, the salt gives off some pretty nasty fumes when you burn it. Get some dead wood from the treeline.”

Glimmer gave her a quizzical look. “They told you to be careful of the fumes from _driftwood_? Have they _breathed_ the Fright Zone air? The entire place smells like burning trash!”

“Remember when I was new to Brightmoon, and I couldn’t smell anything?”

Glimmer chuckled. “At least you’re recovering now, right?”

“Yeah.” Warmth tingled through Adora’s body. “Okay, now let’s see if I can round up a fish dinner for us.”

* * *

Nicely full of flame-cooked fish, Adora settled back, resting her shoulders and head on Glimmer’s lap and tummy. The princess’s arms came down, the hands crossing over Adora’s torso.

“Looks like it’s going to be a beautiful night,” said Glimmer softly. “Nice and clear, too – you can see the moon spirits. Avion, Adreenis, Thenuria…”

“The Horde never named them – or, at least, it didn’t tell me if it did.” Adora shook her head. “It didn’t care about anything but conquest.”

“You have a new life, Adora. You can care about whatever you want to care about.”

“I know. And…thank you. For bringing me into it.”

“I’m glad I could, Adora.” The princess of Brightmoon pointed up at the moons above. “Did you want to know the stories we tell in Brightmoon about the moon spirits?”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay, so the first one I learned was Avion, who’s…in theory a distant ancestor of mine? Like, she’s supposed to have founded Brightmoon and been the first of the royal line, which would make her related to my mom…”

When Bow, Mermista and Sea Hawk found them, they were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Given Entrapta's hyperempathy, I suspect the drone ships blowing up was a bug she wasn't able to fix, rather than an intentional part of the design.
> 
> Yes, this was a point so important to me that I felt the need to write an author's note for it.


End file.
